tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 1.30
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> First Khandaka >> 1.30 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA FIRST KHANDHAKA(THE FORMATION OF THE ORDER OF BHIKKHUS) Chapter-30 : Story of One Who Joined Order Only for Belly's Sake; Four Resources. 1. At that time an arrangement had been made at Rajagaha that the Bhikkhus were to receive excellent meals successively (in the houses of different rich upasakas). Now (one day) a certain Brahmana thought: 'Indeed the precepts which these Sakyaputtiya Samanas(monks) keep and the life they live are comfortable; they have good meals and lie down on beds protected from the wind. What if I were to embrace the dhamma life among the Sakyaputtiya Samanas(monks)?' Then this Brahmana(priest) went to the Bhikkhus and asked them for the pabbajja ordination; the Bhikkhus conferred the pabbajja and upasampada ordinations on him. 2. When he had been ordained, the arrangement of successive meals (with the rich upasakas) came to an end. The Bhikkhus said to him: 'Come, friend, let us now go on our rounds for alms.' He replied: 'I have not embraced the dhamma life for that purpose--to going about for alms; if you give me (food), I will eat; if you do not, I will return to the world.' (The Bhikkhus said): 'What, friend! have you indeed embraced the dhamma life for your belly's sake?' 'Yes, friends.' 3. The moderate Bhikkhus were annoyed, murmured, and became angry: 'How can a Bhikkhu embrace the dhamma life in so well-taught a doctrine and discipline for his belly's sake?' These Bhikkhus told this thing to the Lord Buddha. (The Buddha said): 'Is it true, O Bhikkhu, that you have embraced the dhamma life for your belly's sake?' (He replied): 'It is true, Lord.' Then the Great Buddha rebuked that Bhikkhu: 'How can you, foolish person that you are, embrace the dhamma life in so well-taught a doctrine and discipline for your belly's sake? This will not do, O foolish one, for converting the unconverted and for augmenting the number of the converted.' Having rebuked him and delivered a dhamma discourse, he thus addressed the Bhikkhus: 4. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that he who confers the upasampada ordination (on a Bhikkhu), tell him the four Resources. 'The dhamma life has morsels of food given in alms for its resource. Thus you must endeavour to live all your life. Meals given to the Sangha, to certain persons, invitations, food distributed by ticket, meals given each fortnight, each uposatha day (i.e. the last day of each fortnight), or the first day of each fortnight, are extra allowances. 'The dhamma life has the robe made of rags taken from a dust heap for its resource. Thus you must endeavour to live all your life. Linen, cotton, silk, woollen garments, coarse cloth, hempen cloth are extra allowances. 'The dhamma life has dwelling at the foot of a tree for its resource. Thus you must endeavour to live all your life. Viharas(monasteries), addhayogas, storied dwellings, attics, caves are extra allowances. 'The dhamma life has decomposing urine as medicine for its resource. Thus you must endeavour to live all your life. Ghee(clarified butter), butter, oil, honey, and molasses are extra allowances.' Here ends the fifth Bhanavara, which contains the duties towards upajjhayas.